50-Something
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: One thing isn't enough to describe them, and one hundred things isn't needed to show their love for each other. 5986; Gokudera x Haru.


**Hi! I seriously have started to love this couple, so I'd thought I'll do a fanfic about them! GO 5986! Anyway, I saw this happening on some fanfictions from different anime, so I'd thought I'll try it out. My version of '50' is different 'cause I don't just do 'sentences'. Hence the 'Something' in the title. I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

_1: Challenge_

They would always challenge each other to the littlest things, and neither would admit they did it for the attention of the other.

_2: Kisses_

Haru could never imagined how many times she loved getting kissed by the delinquent bad-boy, Gokudera Hayato; his lips on hers in a passionate state.

_3: Speed_

The moment she had heard there was a sale in downtown, she took off like a bullet train; leaving her boyfriend to stare after her in shock. It wasn't before long had he followed her and ended up carrying multiple bags in hand.

_4: Rain_

Haru never liked the rain much; it ruined her sunny mood, and Hayato understood that well. She would make sure no water would leak in, before she came to settle down with him; disturbing his work for the reason of 'cuddling'.

_5: Comfort_

Hayato never thought he'll received any comfort from a woman beside his mother, and Haru had took the time to prove him wrong by stroking his silver hair lightly; luring him into a peaceful slumber.

_6: Telephone_

He didn't dare closed his phone during work, not after what had happened. He had turned it off one day, only to receive a hundred missed calls and messages; including a silent treatment from her at home.

_7: Holiday_

While he didn't particularly enjoyed the multiple holidays at the end of the year, he enjoyed seeing her blushing face and stuttering words when he had given her a gift; plus an extra in the form of a kiss.

_8: Pain_

She hated when he would always come back home late from missions, tired and sore all over; she hated the pain she felt when she saw his pain.

_9: Soft_

Once, they had gotten a new blanket for the upcoming cold season; resulting in both fighting over the soft, soft blanket. Eventually, both agreed to share and ended up snuggling in the softest of it all.

_10: Potatoes_

When she had caught him smoking in the house one day; even after he promised not to anymore, she snatched the cigarette from his mouth and shoved a fresh potato from the market into his mouth.

_11: Sweet_

The first time she gave him something sweet was Valentine's Day, and he would always return the favor by giving her a sweet kiss afterwards.

_12: Ears_

When he licked her ear for the first time, the girl was sent into a bundle of giggles. Learning from this, he did it often to torture her.

_13: Happiness_

He was happy for proving the Baseball Idiot wrong, she was happy when he asked her to the prom.

_14: Death_

When she had learned of his mother's death, she called a piano tutor right away. When Hayato returned home from work that day, he had found her sleeping near the piano; a beginner's sheet of music in her hand.

_15: Genius_

Often, people would referred to the two as the 'Genius Couple', because they both had high IQ's. Nobody really knew how stupid they were, denying their feelings for each other.

_16: Name_

He had decided to teach her to write Italian, after the constant nagging. When he did, she would then start to nag him about writing their names in Italian; he simply kissed her, stating he had already written his name in Italian on her.

_17: Touch_

No matter how many times he'd touched her, Haru couldn't get over the burning sensation at whatever spot his fingers were on her skin.

_18: Sensual_

He thought it was cute when mature words came up in the conversation, and she would smack his arm when he laughed at her cherry red face.

_19: Tears_

She was a mafia's wife; she wasn't supposed to cry. The only time she'd let herself fall from that belief was when he got shot and had to stay in the hospital for several months to recover.

_20: Bad-Boy_

Gokudera Hayato was the arrogant, handsome, delinquent, clever, bad-boy of the town. And then there was Haru, who was the first girl to make him wear a vegetable costume for her play; stating her play was more important than his pride.

_21: Freedom_

Miura Haru was the type of person who had parents who wanted her to have a great education, and a good life; forcing her to study. When her silver-haired boyfriend had made her ditch a class to go to the beach with him, she laughed with tears in her eyes; stating he was the only one who could give her freedom.

_22: Taste_

He had had enough of her rants about the various cakes in her favorite shop, telling her to shut up about it. She had simply shoved a spoonful of her favorite cake into his mouth, and he would never admit he had liked it.

_23: Sex_

When her friends were talking about their relationships with their lovers, Haru couldn't help but blush furiously to herself when she recalled the memories of the night before when the word 'sex' had come up.

_24: Jealousy_

They hated when they saw the other with someone else. Haru scared the girl who had been getting close to Hayato into the next town with her latest costume, and Hayato had sent a boy who had been flirting with Haru into the sky with a bomb blast.

_25: Hands_

"Neh, Hayato? Why do you have soft hands?" she had asked him one day, rubbing her thumb on his palm. He simply sighed, looking up from his work to stroke her cheek tenderly. "Because I don't want to hurt you with rough hands."

_26: Melody_

While he loved his wife and all, he simply couldn't stand her singing voice. When he had pointed that out one day, she made herself busy for the next couple of weeks, making him wonder what she had been up to. A couple of weeks later, she had sang for him and he could only stare in surprise. It was that night when he found the vocals papers on her desk, causing him to smile at his wife when she entered the room.

_27: Lighting_

Hayato would always find it ironic when Haru would cling to him during nights with lighting and thunder; frighten to the bone, when she had been the one to babysit Lambo; who was the Guardian of the Lighting Ring.

_28: Scars_

She could always frown when she takes off his shirt to tend to his injuries, only to discover more scars on his body than before. He simply grabbed her hand, telling her, "Don't worry about it. You'll make me better, won't you?" She would then smile at this, nodding.

_29: Innocence_

It turns out Miura Haru wasn't as innocent as she seemed, and Hayato had to find that out in a night of being trapped in the storage room by their friends.

_30: Words_

There were many words exchanged between them, but the two simply had their own way of saying things. "Just go already!" she had said one day ('_please stay with me…'_), and he would give her a lopsided smirk as he replied, "Yeah, yeah. I need to get away from you." (_'I want to return to you as fast as possible…')_

_31: Smile_

He had refused to smile when they got into that photo booth together, and annoyed, she had let Uri attack him while she watched, amused by her boyfriend's suffering.

_32: Pride_

Both had an insanely amount of pride, and they refused to back down on which basketball team would win the game; going as far as to bet on it.

_33: Snow_

When the snow fell, he could go out into their driveway and spend the day shoving the snow. When he was done and went back inside, she could be waiting for him with a nice, warm cup of hot chocolate and her warm lips.

_34: Fan-Club_

She knew he had multiple fan-clubs, with many girls wanting his attention. When a girl had grab ahold of his arm one day, pulling him closer by his scarf, Haru had lost it. Hayato gulped, pulling Haru away, after she had completely trashed the girl; bruises and a black eye to boot. He made a mental note to never make her angry like that again.

_35: Sun_

Haru loved the sunny weather, and she would always do the laundry outside. Hayato, on the other hand, didn't care about the sun; he just needed to get his work done. He would sit outside doing his work while Haru would be hanging up the clothes, humming out-loud for both to enjoy.

_36: Moon_

"Hayato, do you believe in the man on the moon?" she had asked one night, as they laid on their bed, facing each other. He frowned, "Why do I need to believe in a pervert when I have my own moon goddess right here?"

_37: Gift_

The two had exchanged many gifts between each other, going from a small word to a giant teddy bear.

_38: Bets_

Because they liked winning and proving the other wrong, the two often made bets with one another. When Hayato lost, he made it up by getting her the latest cakes, and several kisses. When Haru lost, she made it up with her cooking, and a very long night.

_39: Technology_

Hayato regretted when he taught Haru how to use the latest phone released into the world. 1) He felt guilty when he couldn't return home when she wanted him to. 2) It was annoying when she kept texting him about the littlest things. 3) She apparently had learned to send pictures as well…

_40: White Day_

"W-What is this?" she had squeaked in surprise when he had thrown her a red box; containing a golden locket. He had turned away, blushing as he replied, "It's White Day! Get the picture, stupid woman!"

_41: Life_

"Hayato, I want a baby," she had stated boldly one day. He almost spitted his coffee onto his work, staring at his wife. She simply smiled sweetly at him, and he sighed as he did as he was told.

_42: Acceptance_

When her parents had learned she had gotten herself a boyfriend, they immediately wanted to meet him. After they had heard his name, they began to fear their daughter was dating a delinquent, dumb boy who would surely become a bad influence. When they met him, they were surprised at his polished clothes and polite behavior; it was when he had bested the father in a game of chess, proving himself to be clever, did they finally accepted him as their daughter's boyfriend.

_43: Devotion_

Haru would always wait for him to come home, and he wouldn't allow himself to die for her sake.

_44: Sickness_

Gokudera Hayato was a bad-ass mafia, who apparently fell ill to the flu as a child would be as easily as eating pie. Miura Haru, had forced her husband to stay in bed for the whole day, and took care of him in her own special way; making him feel like a child.

_45: Fear_

She had laughed when she had found out his secret fear one day, and he claimed that those kinds of things; bending machines going evil and taking over the earth, could actually happen.

_46: Worry_

Just as Haru worried for him every time he told her he had to go on a long mission, he worried that she was going to be kidnapped on her way to the stores.

_47: Beach_

"You're so cute, Hayato," she giggled, smiling down at his flushed face. She was sitting on his stomach, wearing her blue and white bikini and holding a camera as he snapped a picture of his red face.

_48: Short_

"Ne, Hayato. Do you like my hair short?" she had asked him one day, patting her hair, biting her lip. He simply stared at her, before kissing her forehead softly, "Does it matter? You're still beautiful, believe it already woman."

_49: Sakura_

While Haru prepared the lunch, the blanket, the basket, and the camera, Hayato prepared the spot for them to sit after glaring at everybody else.

_50: Stars_

"The number of stars up there doesn't compare to how much I love you," he had said one night, after she had asked him how much he loved her.

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry if it isn't too good, it's been a while since I've wrote anything for Fanfiction so I'm a bit rusty. Review!**


End file.
